


i know

by kangchanhee



Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Talking, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: mark is very nervous to tell his boyfriend that he might or might not be a vampire but he's not the only one with something to say
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778929
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	i know

“hyuck, can we talk?” mark cleared his throat awkwardly and asked.

they had just finished eating dinner and it finally seemed like the right time to initiate the conversation that mark had been planning to have for what seemed like years. not like they really knew each other for years but it felt that way.

even though mark and donghyuck had only been dating for a bit more than a year, it felt like mark had known the younger boy for his entire life, and that said a lot as mark was over two centuries old now. being a vampire really fucked with your time perception. sometimes the boy caught himself forgetting that he was in the 21st century and almost used the mid-19th-century slang, which went over people’s heads sometimes.

“of course, honey. everything okay?” donghyuck asked, a tinge of concern in his voice. too sweet for his own good.

“yeah, just…” mark had had a whole speech planned about how he was a vampire but that didn’t change anything about their relationship, that he was just the same old mark that donghyuck had fallen for and that vampires weren’t the monsters that everyone painted them to be. though now that it actually came to talking, mark couldn’t get a single word out from his memorised monologue.

“you can tell me anything,” donghyuck said softly and took mark’s hand in his. “you know that already,” he smiled encouragingly.

“i know,” mark sighed. “it’s just not that easy. see, i… you wouldn’t believe me if i told you i was a vampire. but i am.”

“yeah, i know, and i’m a witch,” donghyuck shrugged. even though what he said seemed sarcastic, his tone sounded completely serious. mark knew that donghyuck wasn’t a witch, so what he said in response was supposed to be sarcastic. the world had enough with vampires. witches didn’t exist.

“hyuckie, i’m serious,” mark said. it didn’t really come as a surprise that donghyuck didn’t believe him. if someone had come to mark two hundred and fifteen years ago and started babbling something about vampires, he would’ve gotten quite concerned and probably advised the person to go to the local doctor.

“i know, i am, too,” donghyuck rolled his eyes.

mark would’ve rather avoided doing it but there was nothing else left to do to convince his boyfriend that he was, indeed, a vampire. the boy opened his mouth and showed donghyuck his teeth, his real teeth. mark hated having his fangs out when he wasn’t feeding. it didn’t really hurt, there was just this pressure that made him feel uncomfortable.

“are you deaf or just dense?” donghyuck tilted his head to the left. “i know you’re a vampire, i’ve known you’re a vampire ever since we started dating. i’m a witch, i know things,” he explained. mark wanted to believe that but his mind couldn’t accept the existence of witches. mark had lived through centuries, for sure he had seen everything that the world had to offer, right? there could be a different explanation. maybe donghyuck had seen him feeding once and never mentioned it. maybe they had already had this conversation and mark had just forgotten. that was plausible, mark had a tendency to forget things.

“a witch?” mark repeated, dumbfounded.

“a witch!”

“a witch.”

“you’re getting it!” donghyuck smiled. “is that all you wanted to say or is there something else? you look like your brain is about to explode.”

“a witch.”

“did this news override your vocabulary? i can bring you a dictionary, i think we have one lying around somewhere.” donghyuck looked around the room, trying to find the book but it seemed like he gave up in about three seconds.

“witches don’t exist.” mark shook his head. 

“that’s just mean,” donghyuck replied. a pout appeared on his face. “i exist, as far as i know. we can leave the existential debate of whether anyone exists for another day,” he said. “i guess you need proof, huh?”

donghyuck snapped his fingers and the lights in the room turned off, he snapped them again and some candles lit up, creating quite a romantic lighting. of course, he wouldn’t turn on the light again, that wouldn’t be in donghyuck’s style.

“what the fuck?” mark widened his eyes. for a second there was a hint of fright in them before that turned to surprise. the boy looked up at donghyuck who now had a mixture of hurt and fear in his grimace, no doubt because mark didn’t have the best reaction. donghyuck finally let go of the older’s hand and lowered his gaze.

“i thought you were ready to get to know that, sorry,” he mumbled and snapped twice again - the candles weren’t lit anymore and the lights turned back on. “i’m not going to tell  
you that even though i’m a witch, i’m still me and all that. you should know that better than anyone,” donghyuck’s tone was reserved now.

“no, no, no, hyuckie, i know that,” mark exclaimed. he quickly took donghyuck’s hand into his and squeezed it. “i’m just surprised. it’s not every day your boyfriend tells you that he’s a witch, right?”

“i guess so,” donghyuck sighed. “are you okay with it?”

“are you okay with me being a vampire?” mark asked back, already knowing the answer. “hyuckie, i love you, i’ll be okay with anything,” he lifted donghyuck’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the boy’s knuckles. donghyuck smiled lightly.

“i love you, too,” donghyuck looked up at mark.

“how did you know i’m a vampire, though?” the older asked, tilting his head a bit. “and why didn’t you tell me that you knew?”

“i’m a witch, mark. witches just know things sometimes. we can feel other… let’s say, supernatural beings. and you weren’t ready yet. you weren’t ready for me to know and you weren’t ready to know about me either,” donghyuck explained. “you were so scared all those times that you tried to tell me, i had to give you time.”

“i was scared you’d see me as some sort of a… a monster,” mark sighed.

“i know, honey. and if you got to know about me being a witch, you wouldn’t have taken it well,” donghyuck said. the boy moved to sit on mark's lap. “but now we know,” he whispered.

was it a witch thing that made kissing donghyuck feel so good?

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell by my works that vampires are my favourite concept,,,, anygay talk to me on twt @witchhyuck (watch me change my @ again in a day like the last time,,,)  
> update: i ended up changing my @ but i came back to change it here, too <3 talk abt dedication


End file.
